


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on shawn mendes song, Bit of Fluff, Dominant!Pierre, M/M, Sauber, Scuderia Toro Rosso, Set 2018, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Pierre manages to make all of Charles' inhibitions fade away.Based on the Shawn Mendes song by the same name.





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fati/gifts).



> Just a drabble I thought of listening to Shawn Mendes' album.  
> My friend Fati, choose the pairing and honest to God I love them so much.
> 
> Enjoy  
> KPD XOXO

Dark blue eyes stare right into his soul as he turns around. A sly smile playing on the full lips as the man reaches out towards him. "Let's go."  
"But," he cuts himself off as he's pulled forward by the figure. They run out of the pits, straight towards the Toro Rosso building that's rather uneventful at the moment. As they enter, he's lead through different corridors, all unfamiliar.  
Until they halt in front of a grey door, 'Pierre Gasly' writtin in cursive plastered on it.

"This is wrong," he whispers as he's tugged into the room, lead into the dark.  
"Doesn't feel like it though, does it?" Lights illuminate the place, making him all too aware of his surroundings. More specifically Pierre hovering behind him, whose hands trace a small path down his back to remain on his hips.  
"We should help pack our teams." He says unconvincingly to even his own ears, as he leans into the young Frenchman's touch. Pierre chuckles, mouth inches from his ear. The hot breath against his cold skin, makes him shiver. 

"Oh, Charles. They'll manage." Pierre places a small kiss on that one spot he knows has his fellow driver weak. As expected, Charles moans. Taking it as an indication to continue, he slowly makes his way down his neck, kissing and sucking softly on every bit of exposed skin.

Feeling his inhibitions falter, knowing he's lost this battle, Charles spins around grabbing Pierre's cheeks before guiding their mouths to each other. Grinning into the kiss, Pierre deepens it by running his tongue over the young driver's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Charles obliges but decides to have some fun himself as he takes the lower lip of his lover between his teeth pulling slightly.  
Pierre groans taking matter into own hands as he fidgets with the hem of the Sauber T-shirt. They part to pull off their respective team-uniforms, throwing it on the floor without a single care.  
Hands roam each other's tanned chest, nails leaving marks on the flawless skin while they slowly make their way back to each other. Pierre lifts Charles up by his hips, barracading his body between his own and the closest wall. A wince escapes the Frenchman at the contact causing Pierre's eyes to widen in fear. Charles shakes his head, reassuring the older man he's fine, before pulling him close again.  
Tongues dance around each other, moans filling the confinded space between them.  
"Merde, Charles!" Pierre cries out lowly, moving them towards the couch before dropping him down. "I need you!"

Breathing heavy, they try to fight themselves out of their jeans, erections pressing against their boxers. Pierre reaches out towards a nearby cabinet, taking a condom and lube out of the drawer.  
Dark blue connects with light green, both searching for confirmation.  
A devilish grin finds its way on the Torro Rosso driver's face as he places the condom on his hard-on, before spreading some lube over his fingers. He rubs his hands together to warm the liquid.  
Leaning back towards his lover, he kisses him passionately while his finger teasingly circles around Charles' hole who pushes back immediately. After some fooling around, Pierre slowly slides one finger in stretching him out. Soon another followed causing the young Frenchman to moan in pleasure.  
The pure bliss on Charles' face makes him pull back before positioning himself properly between his legs.  
Wanting to grab the lube, Charles beats him to it. Spreading some on his hands, he takes a hold of Pierre's already throbbing cock. Unable to control his emotions the Redbull Junior inhales sharply, the air caught in the back of his throat.  
Deeming them ready, Charles guides Pierre to his entrance who's all to happy to agree. Pressing his lips together tightly, the Frenchman pushes in. Trembling at how tight Charles feels around him, he slowly begins to move.  
The Sauber driver sighs, taking a hold of the leather of the couch.  
"Putain! Faster," with labored breaths he throws his head back against the cushion feeling himself already dangling off the edge.  
Pierre thrusts harder, pressure building up. Screaming each other's name they come, Charles' cum all over their abs.

A laugh escapes Pierre as he pulls out before dropping down next to his boyfriend. "Je t'aime, mon mignon."  
Smiling down at the brunette, Charles kisses the top of his head. "Love you too."


End file.
